starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantis
Description and History Ancient Atlantis was a small continent (about the size of present-day Austria), located in the Atlantic Ocean between North America and Europe, which sank beneath the sea approximately 20,000 years ago. Around ten thousand years ago the recorded history of the Homo mermanus began with Kamuu, named for the ancient Atlantean king, settled the ruined city of Atlantis. They began rebuilding the spires with the bounty of the ocean producing an organic looking city. After the Chrell Namor McKenzie perished in the struggle with the Chrell. In honor of the man who had been their king, the Atlanteans had decided that everyone who would be King of Atlantis would take the name Namor, should they be male, or Namorita, should they be female. When he had ascended to the throne, he had changed his name to Namor, but he was Namor the Third. His father had been Namor the Second, who had ascended to the throne after the Chrell had finally been repulsed. The surface world had not bothered to lend a helping hand to the Atlanteans, too wrapped up in their own struggles with the Chrell, so the Atlanteans had been on their own. Namor the Second had been one of the strongest generals in the Atlantean army, and it had been he who had delivered the killing blow to the leader of the Chrell forces who had been part of the Atlantean Invasion. Over eighteen years after the Invasion and Occupation, they had finished rebuilding. Homo mermanus Homo mermanus are a species of human capable of surviving in the depths. They form the basis of Modern Day Atlantis. Biology Atlanteans possess twin gills located on their necks near the clavicle bone, which enable them to extract oxygen from the water. They possess physiologies far stronger and more durable than their surface counterparts, which enable them to withstand the vast water pressure at the ocean's bottom as well as the pressure changes encountered traveling from one depth to another. Compared to the average air-breather, the average Atlantean is about ten times stronger. The average Atlantean can swim at a maximum speed of 30 miles per hour. Atlanteans are warm-blooded, and their blood circulation is superior to that of land-dwellers, enabling them to withstand the temperatures of the ocean depths with minimal discomfort. Atlanteans have specially-adapted eyes which allow them to see better in darker conditions. This enables them to see more acutely in the dimly lit ocean depths. Atlanteans need water in order to breath, and will suffocate in open air in about five minutes. Because they still posses lungs and baseline human physiology some Atlanteans, through discipline and the use of drugs, have managed to adapt to living on the surface. Atlantean skin tends to be light blue in color, although certain individuals are darker. Upon leaving water the skin of an Atlantean oxidizes and turns into the pink skinned color of their land dwelling counterparts. Despite their various marine characteristics, Atlanteans are mammals: they bear their young live and care for them during infancy. Although rare, it is possible for an Atlantean and an air breather to mate. The physical characteristics such an offspring will inherit are subject to genetic chance. In the known cases of such matings, the offspring acquired the capacity to breath in air and underwater. Such unions became more and more common as Namor ruled. The life expectancy of an Atlantean is about 150 years. Empire The City of Atlantis and its small empire of colonies have conflicted with various groups throughout history. They have fought against the surface world on several occasions with mixed results. Most diplomatic contact they had with the surface world was through the United Nations, however in the past fifteen years Atlantis has cut off nearly all contact with the outside world. In addition to their conflicts with the surface they have often sparred with the sub oceanic cavern realm of Netherworld, their cousin kingdom of Lemuria, and with Subterranea, an underground realm covering nearly the entire world home to the Moloids and the Lizard people. Diplomatic relationships with these realms could be described as non existence except when they have been in conflict. Provinces *'Atlantis:' The Capitol and primary city of the Kingdom of Atlantis. This city gave rise to the entire civilization who bore its name. Atlantis sits nearly in the center of the North Atlantic ocean *'Kamuu:' Named for its capitol city of Kamuu which was in turn named for the first King of Atlantis Kamuu, this provence sits within the Bermuda triangle. Often times this is mistaken for the city of Atlantis because of its location and the fact that it was the original capitol of the undersea empire. *'Attuma's Realm:' Attuma's realm, most;y refereed to by the name of its only city Sharka, consists of the oceans around Greenland and Iceland and contains a single principal city of Sharka. Originaly the realm of King Attuma was in conflict with Atlantis fighting many wars, however time healed all wounds and eventually the two realms were united. *'Tha'korr:' Tha'korr, sometimes spelled Thakorr or called Thakorr city, is the southern most province surrounded by the primeval Atlanteans. Originally settled after the first fall of Atlantis and made the capitol of the Empire its position became untenable as whaling fleets often blasted through the surface ice causing tremors in the city below. *'South Waters:' The Primeval Atlanteans are a group of primitive tribesmen that dwell at the south pole. They are a backward people who only recently swore fealty to Namor before the Chrell invasion. They recently have begun gathering around inferno island in what is slowly becoming their first settlement. *'Nomad Atlanteans:' Although technically not a province there are enough nomads to warrant a seat on the Kings council. They shun permanent residence and travel the oceans trading with the various settlements. They live a simple life beholden to none but the King of Atlantis Government Atlantis is a monarchy ruled by Crowned Prince Namor Oan or Kamuu who is to become King Namor II of Atlantis. Currently the King is underage and his regent makes many of the day to day decisions. In addition each major province and group is represented within an advisory council to the king. The council consists of representatives from the cities of Kamuu, Thakorr, Sharka, and Atlantis, as well as representatives of the primeval Atlanteans that live around Antarctica, and two representative of the nomadic Atlanteans that travel the south Atlantic and Pacific. The purpose of the council is to advise the king and to enforce his edicts. In addition to this each colony and city of the Atlanteans has a governor, sometimes called prince or lord if they posses a claim to the throne, which is responsible for maintaining order in the name of the king. Military Religion Residents Heroes A list of prominent heroes who have at one time or another made Atlantis their base of operations. *Aquaman *Namor the Third *Nautica *Sub-Mariner (Namor) Villains With the rise of conflict in Atlantis, numerous villains have moved in to establish their own rule. *Siren *Tempest Category:Locations (WH)